Segunda Vista
by annasmee
Summary: Moriarty vuelve y todo el gobierno británico pone en marcha un plan a nivel internacional para buscar a otros observadores que puedan ayudar a la seguridad mundial. A esos jovenes se les enseñará a desarrollar sus capacidades y se les dará algo que todos desea: compañía de un igual. Sherlock será uno de los profesores y Mycroft tiene una fase extra del plan que él no sabe.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El auditorio privado en el que se habló sobre El Plan Segunda Visión tenía pisos de madera que hacía que cualquier sonido normal fuera un escándalo y paredes blancas, con pequeños cuadros azules en las paredes. No había mucha iluminación pero no estaba oscuro el cuarto por el efecto que creaban las paredes sin ventanas.

Habían cerca de 50 personas, conformadas por Ministros de Educación de diversos países y sus interpretes, sentadas en mesas separadas lo suficiente para se cómodas. Gran Bretaña estaba en el escenario siendo representada por dos psicopedagogos, dos sociólogos, tres psicólogos y los hermanos Holmes, que también representarían los ejemplos de Segunda Visión por falta de tiempo, todos sentados en una larga mesa con micrófonos y carpetas.

– Damas y caballeros, empezaremos la sesión. – dijo, Mycroft Holmes y el cuarto quedó en silencio. – Gracias por aceptar la invitación a la Segunda Visión con tan poca información recibida. Apreciamos su confianza en las Islas Británicas. – sonrió un poco por cortesía. Habían veinte gobiernos en el público que aun tenían sospechas a cerca del plan y de la estabilidad de los representantes.

– El Plan de la Segunda Visión se creó hace cuatro años, junto a otros 20 planes, cuando se descubrió que podían haber más mentes brillantes y además orientadas al crimen. – se proyectó detrás de ellos una imagen de James Moriarty. – El criminal, equivocadamente tomado por muerto, James Moriarty tiene la Segunda Visión y tuvo el aislamiento necesario para volverse un psicópata. – hizo una pausa. – Existen varios propósitos para este plan, siendo la seguridad global el primordial, pero el objetivo que va tras ese es sacar del aislamiento a las mentes que tengan La Segunda Visión para que puedan desarrollarse benignamente en la sociedad y sin restricciones. – esta pausa la hizo para que los interpretes tradujeran sin prisa y con claridad. – Hemos traído a este grupo de especialistas para que expliquen la visión y misión del Plan.

Se alejó del micrófono y uno de los psicólogos se aclaró la garganta y se acercó al aparato. Su ficha decía "Dr. Kevin Komorebi, Psicólogo". Se presentó y luego dijo:

– La Segunda Visión es el nombre que se le da a observar algo en vez de solo verlo; en analizar por qué, cómo y para qué esta ahí. – gesticuló con sus manos para crear un ligero énfasis. – El titulo fue escogido por el hecho de que en casi todos los idiomas existen al menos dos palabras para la acción de mirar y una siempre significa ver correctamente, verdaderamente algo. Creemos que pueden existir muchas personas en el mundo que tienen esta habilidad o al menos que pueden desarrollarla.

– ¿Es decir, deducir como lo hace el Señor Holmes? – dijo el ministro de Bélgica, a quién no le gustaba que estuvieran basando el plan en la mente de un asesino.

El Dr. Komorebi y todo el panel habían sido preparados para ese tipo de preguntas.

– Si, para deducir con la rapidez y eficacia de ambos – gesticuló hacia los hermanos – señores Holmes – Cuando iba a continuar explicando la visión, otro ministro lo interrumpió:

– Eso no lo mejora. – dijo el interprete de Italia, haciendo callar al psicólogo y poniendo la atención de la sala en su persona y su jefe. – Ambos Holmes son malos ejemplos a seguir: un asesino y un asocial no son las mejores opciones para criar mentes "brillantes" que podrían o no ser ya psicópatas. Yo digo que dejen intervenir agentes de todos…- fue interrumpido por Sherlock:

– Se equivoca, señor Pomicelli, no somos malos ejemplos. – dijo, sabiendo que impresionaría más si dejaba esa frase semi-ambigua en vez de terminar la cláusula explicatoria.

– ¿Un asesino – dejó esa pausa para énfasis. – no es un mal ejemplo a seguir por una persona?

– No seremos ejemplos a seguir de personas: seremos profesores de observación y desarrollaremos sus mentes para que sean útiles a la seguridad mundial. – se detuvo un momento y la colega de Komorebi ya estaba por tomar la palabra cuando él agregó, con un poco de rabia:

– Y no es por gusto que tenemos esos títulos, las situaciones nos los han dado.

– Matar es una decisión, Sr. Holmes, no un accidente. – quiso callarlo con eso.

Sherlock quiso responder algo suspicaz sobre los asesinatos que en secreto el ministro mismo había cometido pero quiso ser más inteligente, dejando oculta información.

– Aquí no estamos juzgando qué hemos hecho. – se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y entrecerró los ojos. – Estamos debatiendo si nos van a dejar buscar a sus genios y unirlos para que el alienizamiento y la soledad no los vuelva resentidos hacia la sociedad y, por consecuente, peligrosos y brillantes antisociales.

Nadie habló porque los gobiernos que apoyaban desde ya El Plan no tenían nada que agregar y los que no estaban de acuerdo no encontraban nada en ese pequeño discurso que pudieran usar a su favor. Sherlock se complació de ver eso.

– Así que solo es cuestión de que digan si quieren genios o criminales. – miró un segundo más a la audiencia y luego miró a Mycroft que estaba recostado en el espaldar mirándolo ligeramente cansado.

Por debajo de la mesa le dijo en leguaje de señas:

"¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente fase? No les van a importar los científicos que traigas. Yo tenia razón" Se refería a el hecho de que a los ministros no les importaban la pruebas científicas cuando ya cada uno había decidido en su país con sus propios expertos.

Mycroft suspiró muy suavemente y dijo en el micrófono:

– Sras. y Sres., si ya no tienen más comentarios, proseguiremos a que salgan y reentren el salón solo quiénes desean seguir en el Plan.

Todas las caras serias y arrugadas salieron del salón y se quedaron los gobiernos de Irlanda y Escocia, quiénes apoyaban desde un principio al plan, a quienes se les pidió se fueran porque se tenía que desalojar totalmente la sala.

Sherlock les dijo desde su silla:

– Sólo treinta.

De inmediato empezaron a cambiar las mesas para que quedaran más alejadas. Sacaron 20 mesas.

La gente volvió a entrar y eran exactamente los 30 que habían previsto los Holmes. John, detrás de bambalinas, maldijo por lo bajo para que sus colegas no lo escucharan. Acababa de perder la apuesta sobre la cantidad de gobiernos que había hecho con Sherlock.

– Gracias por su confianza en el Gobierno Británico. – les dijo Mycroft. – Proseguiremos a detallarles cómo se seleccionarán a los jóvenes.

Jóvenes de logística entregaron un folleto de varias hojas que a su vez estaba unido por un clip a tres hojas grapadas entre sí.

– En sus manos tienen el test y el folleto que les dirá como los evaluaremos. – levantó su copia en el aire. – La idea es entregar los tests en cada colegio público y privado de cada una de sus naciones y que los estudiantes lo presenten. Luego se verán los resultados y los qué tengan aspectos de observador serán traídos a Inglaterra para una evaluación más a fondo en persona.

De nuevo dio tiempo a los intérpretes

– Estamos conscientes de el hecho de que muchos observadores no asistan a colegios porque saben cual es su potencial pero han sido mal guiados. A esos observadores les llamamos Los Ascendidos pues ya han ido un paso más adelante que sus contrapartes usualmente menores. Tenemos a algunos de ellos en la mira y planeamos buscarlos nosotros mismos y convencerlos de las bondades de este plan a nivel mundial y personal.

Sherlock perdió por un momento su concentración pesando en quién estaba de primera en la lista de los buscados ascendidos: Astrid Arbizú, quién vivía una vida peligrosa con Irene Adler.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid se despertó y levantó la cabeza bruscamente, haciendo que sus audífonos se cayeran, para ver qué tenía en el pecho. Era la mano de Irene. A la confusión que siempre le creaba dormir siestas en las tardes se le sumó el sopor que le provocaron el calor y la humedad de estar en el medio del lago.

– Irene,_ quitá_, que después me queda la marca. – le dijo malhumorada y le quitó la mano de su seno.

– No. – dijo ella poniendo la mano de vuelta a su lugar. – Más bien sube el techo, ya estás muy negra. –su acento se marcaba más junto a el efecto amortiguado que le daba la posición bocabaja en la que estaba.

– ¿En serio? – levantó la cabeza para verse el cuerpo desnudo y calculó el tiempo decidiendo que Irene tenía razón; recostó otra vez la cabeza y buscó a tientas con la mano el control de el techo corredizo y esté empezó a subirse.

Ella se levantó para encender el aire acondicionado con el control que estaba cerca de sus pies y se volvió a acostar.

Puso la mano de Irene en su seno y los audífonos en sus oídos, solo para quitarlos un segundo después por el sonido de una lancha acercándose. Volteó su rostro e Irene subió el suyo, parpadeando para desperezarse los ojos.

Era una lancha de policía que hacía mucho ruido e iba muy lento. Eso le dio tiempo para que buscara dos camisas playeras y se pusieran una cada una.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver dos cosas: la lancha era de aquí pero casi todos los hombres en ella no.

Sus rostros le decían Inglaterra y casi la invitaban a comer _fish'n'chips. _Pero la lancha iba muy lento, tenía la pintura dispareja y la manejaba un _sapito (coloquial para policía)_ que definitivamente era de la costa de San Carlos: su frente tenía arrugas de depilación de cera inexperta, tenía cintura pequeña y hombros anchos por nadar desde joven y piel chamuscada por el Sol.

Le dijo esa información a Irene, quién todavía se estaba poniendo la camisa playera luego salió de la cabina principal de el bote y fue a la baranda donde vió a el inglés acercarse lo más que pudo a el borde de su bote para quedar lo más cerca de ella.

– ¿Astrid Paz? – preguntó en español gritando.

– Soy yo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere? – le respondió.

– Esto se envía de parte de El Gobierno Británico. – casi no tenía acento y con una pinza retráctil le pasó un sobre y una tabla con gancho a la joven.

Firmó donde era y lo regresó a la pinza. Los hombres se fueron y ella regresó a la cabina disfrutando de la sensación de la piel salada y caliente mezclada con el frío de aire acondicionado.

– ¿Quién lo envía? – dijo Irene recogiéndose el cabello.

–El Gobierno Británico. Creo que es la invitación a la prueba. – dijo mientras se sentaba en el fino colchón donde habían estado tomando el Sol y despegaba el grueso sobre.

Rápidamente vió que si era una invitación pero era directamente para que fuera a Inglaterra, sin prueba previa. Leyó rápido los membretes de los otros papeles: la lista de reglas de el plan, la lista de metas para los reclutados y lo que tenía que hacer si aceptaba. Luego había un papel más pequeño que decía:

"Sabemos con quién está y ambas saben que ella no puede venir. MH"

Levantó una ceja y su expresión se volvió desafiante hacia el papelito que estaba escrito con letra a mano.

– Si es, mira. – le pasó los papeles a Irene. Y nos enviaron una nota especial, ve. – sostuvo la hojita con sus dedos y la mano volteada.

Levantaron las cejas.

– Te dije que no me iban a dejar regresar. – respondió Irene. Ya las dos lo sospechaban y con verse un momento ambas asintieron y dijeron:

– Aruba. – siguieron asintiendo y se levantaron para empezar a recoger las cosas de el bote y regresar a la costa.

En el apartamento, ambas se ducharon rápido y se pusieron crema para la piel para no preocuparse por las quemadas y se fueron a la cama donde Irene se recostó encima de Astrid.

– Pienso quedarme en Dublín para convencer a Lily para que me acompañe un tiempo mientras estoy en Portugal. – le dijo Irene recostada encima de sus senos.

– Lily no me gusta. ¿No puedes quedarte aquí, tranquila, con alguna boba de la que después te pueda robar de regreso sin preocupaciones? – sonrió pero ella sabía que hablaba en serio.

– Hago eso si no te vas a una casa en el extranjero llena de observadores y de dos Holmes solteros. – respondió y un segundo después en su estomago cayó la realización de que si iba a tener que irse y de que no la volvería a ver. Ella rompió la única regla de su relación y respondió a algo que no había dicho sino pensado:

– No pienses que no me volverás a ver. Yo seguiré llamándote y saldré siempre que pueda para verte. Pero también estate clara con que me quedaré quizás para siempre. Ese mi lugar aunque no estés en él. – le dijo y se detuvo para respirar y que a ella se le pasara el enojo por haber roto la regla. Ese enojo no vino nunca porque Irene solo se incorporó y la miró a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué estas tan segura de ello? – le preguntó de nuevo Astrid cuando vió que esos pensamientos seguían tan presentes en su mente como para darle esa mirada que solía tener cuando algo hermoso y efímero le pasaba.

Se incorporó y la besó.

–Yo volveré a verte. – le tocó la cara. – Tienes que saber que tengo razón; es uno de mis presentimientos.

– Pongamos que si es así. Pero también quiero tomar precauciones, así que recuéstate en la pared y deja que te vea bien para poder pintarte cuando te extrañe. – se alejó de ella hasta quedar en el borde de la cama. Quedaron separadas, cada una en un extremo de la cama por unos minutos hasta que Irene suspiró absorbiendo el malestar que le provocaba volver a perder algo que quería más que el poder por el poder mismo. Gateó hasta la pared y se acomodó en las almohadas y le jaló el brazo a Astrid para que lo hiciera también.

El día siguiente lo pasó Irene comprando los boletos de avión mientras Astrid pasaba el día en el centro de la ciudad en la casa de su abuela con su familia y los amigos que pudieron ir en el poco tiempo de aviso que había dado.

Comieron y conversaron. Todos pidieron algo específico de regalo para cuando ella volviera.

Cuando se despidió propiamente de cada quién, dando consejos sobre los problemas que cada uno tenía, como siempre hacia, se fue a la plaza de Sta. Lucía con sus abuelos porque iban a proyectar una película a blanco y negro y decían que iba a ser Muñequita De Lujo la cual era la favorita de los tres.

Buscó dos cervezas en la esquina de San Luis, donde se despidió del Señor Luis y su esposa, y se las llevó a sus abuelos.

Vieron la película y regresaron a la casa cuando ya eran las diez de la noche.

Lloró con su abuela y su mamá porque ellas sabían que algo malo pasaba. Llegó al apartamento a las once y vió que Irene no habían perdido tiempo y había hecho las maletas y los bolsos, los cuales descansaban en la sala. Fue a ducharse y se metió en la cama con una inglesa inquieta.

Al despertar se sintió extraña. No sentía el _resferber (sueco; sensación de expectación antes de un viaje) _de siempre pero pensó que era porque esa sensación positiva se neutralizaba con la sensación amarga de tener que dejar pronto a Irene.

Fueron a el aeropuerto Nacional después de desayunar porque el vuelo salía a las diez y cuando se bajaron del taxi, Astrid le tomó la mano a su mejor amiga y la miró. Ella de una vez supo que no iba a poner un pie en el mismo avión juntas.

El taxista también estaba implicado porque dejó el carro aparcado en doble fila y llevó las maletas, dejando que ellas se tomaran las manos mientras entraban al Aeropuerto De La Chinita.

Todas las personas estaban alejadas hacia los bordes de el gran primer piso redondo; veía cabezas averiguadoras y escuchaba los llamados de los vuelos y a El Cantante (ver pie de página) entonando Que Baile El Inglesito, quedando en el pequeño centro de el improvisado círculo hombres con ropa de civil pero que nunca encajarían como normales en esta ciudad y rostros demasiado hermosos y serios para ser de un civil común de esa edad.

– ¿Puedo al menos ir con ella hasta Maiquetía? – preguntó Astrid en voz clara e inglés neutro.

– No. – dijo el hombre que parecía estar a cargo. –Su ticket será regresado y el tuyo ya ha sido cambiado. Va a ir sola a Heathrow y de ahí a dónde el Gobierno decida.

Ya ellas estaban volteadas frente a frente y abrazándose fuertemente. Irene sentía impotencia e ira sabiendo que muchos de sus actos eran causantes de este nuevo dolor. Se besaron con la suavidad que Astrid le había enseñado, lo único que ella le enseñó y lo que ambas más disfrutaban.

Cuando Astrid entró en el avión vió que no era civil, era privado y pequeño. A menos que alguien supiera que era una conversadora natural, nadie vería que su silencio era por tristeza. No iba a sentir rencor pero también iba a ser difícil que olvidara el hecho de que era culpa del pasado Irene estar ahora sola en camino a su ciudad pero sin la alegría que siempre sentía al ir a Londres.

También decidió ir por el primer camino que le habían dado los muchos balanceos de opciones que habían pensado la primera noche que ella e Irene habían pasado discutiendo si esconderse de Inglaterra o no.

"Terminarás casándote con él o matándolos a todos" aseguró la ex-terrorista esa noche.

* * *

El Cantante del Aeropuerto La Chinita: en el aeropuerto hay un señor mayor que pasa sus días en la primera planta de el aeropuerto nacional cantando a petición de los viajero pero sobre todo música folclórica para entretener a los extranjeros. "Que Baile El Inglesito" es una canción de baile de salón del siglo pasado.

Cualquier pregunta sobre las palabras o expresiones venezolanas usadas por favor dejar en los reviews. Quisiera que fuera lo más entendible que se pueda pero que a la vez sea fiel a lo que deseo que sea.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
